In a video codec (coder/decoder) application, an input video is stored into an external memory before being encoded. Since the amount of data for High Density (HD) video resolution is huge, the required bandwidth is significantly higher than standard density video. For a low power application, power consumption caused by data transfer via an external bus is a burden.
There have been attempts at compressing video such as deinterlacing which preserves only part of the video and then reconstructs the part of the video not preserved using the preserved part. The problem with the deinterlacing implementation is that it produces various visual artifacts. For better performance, “motion compensated” deinterlacing is preferred. However, due to computational complexity, “motion compensated” deinterlacing is not feasible in many applications.